xuso_jonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Xuso Jones
Su nombre real es Jesús Segovia, nació el 16 de junio 1989 en Murcia, España. Jesús es un cantante y compositor español que tiene como estilo predominante el pop en sus letras y escribe sobre las experiencias que él mismo ha vivido. Actualmente está tomando una gran repercusión mediática para el lanzamiento de sus dos singles. Xuso inició la formación de su voz con sólo 12 años, pero desde muy pequeño (4 años) ya solía cantar continuamente. ''Estilo'' Aunque mantiene un estilo propio y personal sus influencias son muy variadas tanto a nivel nacional como a nivel internacional, grupos como Jesse McCartney, McFly, Ne-yo, Jonas Brothers, Justin Timberlake, Chris Brown, Rihanna, puff diddy, Elliot Yamin , etc, le han ido guiando. Sobre todo sus influencias son el pop, R & B, soul ... thumb|Xuso Jones, Cantante y compositor 'Sus inicios' Comenzó a cantar a los 4 años, pero no fue hasta más tarde cuan se dio a conocer gracias a sus publicaciones en Youtube. Actualmente tiene más de 10 millones de reproducciones en Youtube. Él dice: "Para mí, Internet y las redes sociales lo son todo, es la forma en que me comunico con miles de seguidores que tengo acerca de Twitter, Youtube, Facebook, Myspace Tuenti ... Para mí esto es mi casa y donde muestro a la gente lo que estoy haciendo, semana tras semana". ''Sus inicios en Youtube'' Xuso Jones comenzó publicando vídeos con únicamente versiones de Canción de sus cantantes favoritos gracias a los cuales ha podido llegar donde está ahora. La versión que le ayudó a darse a conocer en España fue un vídeo en el cual cantaba haciendo un pedido al McAuto, este vídeo que se puede encontrar en Youtube es la versión con la que el cantante se dio a conocer, la repercusión mediática fue tan grande que incluso McDonalds los contrató para la realización de un spot publicitario. 'Actualmente' Actualmente Xuso también utiliza las redes sociales de donde salió, es un gran fan y en su canal de Youtube podemos encontrar todos los videoclips de los dos singles que ha publicado en su primer proyecto. Jesús es un artista que interesa a diferentes discográficas, pero por el momento él quiere continuar en solitario. Aunque actualmente está concursndo en el programa de antena 3 " TU CARA ME SUENA" Discos . El próximo 26 de Abril Jesús lanzará al mercado su primer disco (Xuso Jones), este disco fue presentado el 14 de diciembre del año pasado en la Sala Orange Café de Madird donde actuó con su grupo mostrando sus primeros singles publicados y avances de sus nuevas canciones. Su nuevo disco presentará canciones en inglés pero también en catalán, como por ejemplo "Dime Cuando" una canción que fue creada por él cuan sólo tenía 14 años. Singles Actualmente tiene 2 singles propios publicados, que son parte del proyecto en el cual actualmente está embarcado. * Celebratig life 2011 * Buy the dj a round 2010 * Turn on the radio 2012 *I'll be there 2012 *Megaphone 2013 ''40 Principales'' Xuso Jones acudió a la gala de entrega de premios de "40 principales" en la que estaba nominado, no ganó premio alguno, pero aún así hay que destacarle por el poco tiempo que lleva Jesús en el mercado y con la rapidez con la que se acogido entre los demás artistas actualmente más conocidos. 'Videoclips de Xuso' Aquí sus dos videoclips oficiales por el momento, también tiene Lyric vídeos con sus dos últimas canciones publicadas. En un futuro cercano los otros videoclips serán publicados en su página oficial de Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/XusoJonesMusicVEVO thumb|right|257px|Videoclip oficial - Xuso Jones (Buy the dj a round) thumb|left|257px|Videoclip oficial - Celebratig life (Xuso Jones) Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Musica